Why
by Heavenlynostalgia
Summary: Ritsu pergi berbulan madu dengan An, tetapi bulan madu itu adalah bulan madunya Ritsu bersama Masamune


_Karena mencintaimu adalah sebuah Dosa terbesar dalam hidupku._

* * *

Dua insan itu seharusnya telah terpisah. Dua insan itu terus saling memaksakan diri. Dua insan itu terus mengukir di atas cinta yang telah berakhir. -karena bagi mereka cinta ada untuk selalu di perjuangkan, cinta ada untuk terus menuai kisah tak peduli kasih sudah tak menjelma. Mereka terus menentang nyata. Tidak peduli takdir sudah berseru, mereka terus saja berjalan mengingkar. -Takano Masamune. Onodera Ritsu.

Dua orang yang sudah tidak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk saling bersama.

Masamune memasang kembali celananya, ia naikan setelah sebelumnya membenahi pakaian Ritsu, lelaki tercinta Masamune. "Cepatlah mandi,"

"Takano-san.."

"Sssh.. Tidak apa, selama kita masih bisa saling berhubungan. Tidak apa-apa. Teruslah berpura-pura dan semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ritsu mengangguk. Dengan sedikit tertatih ia bangkit untuk menggulung seprai tidur milik Ritsu dengan seorang lain yang harusnya adalah bukan Masamune.

"Aku pulang dulu,"

Chu~

Setelah mengecup kening Ritsu, Masamune membuka jendela kamar di sana. Lalu keluar melaluinya. Dia bergerak cepat, sebisa ia mampu karena fajar tidak boleh mendahului.

Setelah merasa yakin Masamune telah berlalu, Ritsu sesegera mungkin membawa seprai itu ke kamar mandi untuk di cuci. Ini adalah dosa besar! Tapi Ritsu dengan jujur menikmati dosanya ini. Meski terkadang ia merasa galau, ia merasa sedih.. Ia berselingkuh dengan Masamune meski telah memiliki An sebagai istrinya yang sah.

* * *

"Ritsu, ayah ingin kamu dan An segera mengkonsultasikan ke Dokter. Kalian sudah dua bulan menikah. Tapi An belum juga mengandung. Kasihanilah kami yang begitu mendamba cucu,"

Ritsu dan An saling pandang. An nampak tidak semangat menatap suaminya itu, tetapi ulas senyum senantiasa terukir disana.

"Ritsu.. Ayah dan Ibu juga sudah menyiapkan tiket bulan madu..,"

"Uhuuuk.."

"Ritsu kau baik-baik saja?"

Ritsu mengangguk, sesegera mungkin ia terima gelas berisikan air minum dari An lalu meneguknya sampai tandas. "Aku akan melalukannya! Bulan madu.. An akan sangat senang, iyakan An?"

Mata An berlinang, apa Ritsu berniat membawa An untuk di jadikan alibi supaya Ritsu dan Masamune bisa bercinta dengan leluasa? "Aku berjanji akan membuatmu senang disana," lanjutnya lagi.

An mengangguk haru, setidaknya kebohongan Ritsu bisa selalu membuatnya sukses merasa bahagia.

* * *

"Ricchan.. Apa kita betul-betul akan pergi?"

"An-chan, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku tidak-"

"Aku mengerti Ricchan, segera beritahu tuan tetangga sebelah untuk berita baik ini ya?"

"An-chan.. Tapi-" ucap Ritsu terpotong karena istri yang murah hati itu memeluknya. Mengelus punggung Ritsu dengan penuh pengertian, "aku mengerti Ricchan.."

Ritsu tersenyum bahagia. An memang orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan terlalu baik. Sebelum mereka menikah sebetulnya perjodohan ini sempat batal. An sendiri yang melakukannya dan memberi Ritsu untuk Masamune, tetapi Ibu Ritsu malah jatuh sakit dan ingin pernikahan ini tetap terjadi seperti sedia kala. Membuat An dan Ritsu semakin kebingungan mencari jalan keluar.

Di sisi Masamune, lelaki tampan itu nampak begitu kecewa pada An. An membohongi Masamune, An tetap merebut Ritsu dari Masamune, dan An betul-betul merampas mimpi indah Masamune dengan Ritsu untuk selamanya. Namun An kemudian menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan.

Ia hanya ingin Ritsu ketika Masamune sudah bosan dan tak inginkan Ritsu lagi. Terdengar konyol, karena bagi Masamune hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Meski begitu An tetap menyetujui hal tersebut sebagai penawaran terbaiknya.

Dan malam-malam pedih itupun mulai rutin di lalui An. Ranjangnya dengan Ritsu yang selalu secara berkala di kunjungi Masamune yang kemudian akan pulang pagi-pagi sekali. Dan selama hal itu berlangsung An akan terus berdoa supaya Ritsu bisa melihat ketulusan cintanya.

"An-chan.. Terimakasih ya," ucap Ritsu dan Masamune bersamaan. An mengangguk, ia lalu menutup pintu kamar hotel tempat lelaki tercintanya itu akan bercinta dengan lelaki lainnya.

Ini adalah bulan madu An dan Ritsu. Sekaligus bulan memadunya milik Ritsu dan Masamune. Tapi apa mau dikata, An yang terlalu bodoh. Semua ini karena kesalahan An yang dengan ceroboh menawarkan perjanjian ini pada Ritsu dan Masamune.

Tidak-tidak! An menggeleng. Kenapa An harus menyesal, ini semua demi Ritsu.

Demi Ritsu.

An harus tetap yakin, Ritsu pasti kembali padanya. Pasti.

Sambil menyeka air mata, An kembali tidur di ruang kamarnya. Sesekali ia membanting-banting bantal karena suara-suara erotis lolos dari kamar suaminya.

Betapa An terpukul, bukankah di dalam sana seharusnya adalah tempat An? Oh Tuhan, harus sejauh mana cintanya ini di uji?

Esok harinya Masamune masih ada di sana, padahal pagi hingga malam adalah jatah An memiliki Ritsu. Ritsu suami An yang sah meski mereka tidak melakukan intim. Tetapi kenapa Masamune tidak pergi seperti biasanya? Apa karena ini jauh dari rumah Ritsu? Apa karena ini bulan madu mereka? Tidak-tidak An kembali menggeleng, ini bulan madunya bersama Ritsu!

Dan An pun menangis, An menangis sejadinya. Ia juga mencintai Ritsu. Ia adalah istri Ritsu, ia adalah yang paling berhak atas Ritsu.

An tahu Ritsu tidak mencintainya, tetapi bukankah An membebaskan Ritsu tetap bersama Masamune?

An tahu Ritsu sering berhubungan badan dengan Masamune, tapi tidakah mau Ritsu untuk melakukannya sebagai formalitas walau hanya satu kali?

Sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung. Jika dalam cerita fiksi, si lelaki akan sadar ketika menyadari betapa sayang si perempuan terhadapnya. Tetapi ini tidak berlaku untuk Ritsu yang sudah mencintai Masamune lebih dari sebelas tahun! Ini tidak sama!

Malam berikutnya Masamune dan Ritsu kembali bercinta. Setelah Ritsu menikah, Masamune selalu melakukannya setiap hari. Katanya agar Ritsu lelah dan tidak melakukannya dengan An. Dan Ritsu hanya menurut saja walau dia akan terus meminta maaf sepanjang hari nantinya pada An karena terlalu sibuk dengan Masamune. Tapi toh An sudah izinkan, setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi beban karena keegoisannya ini.

Jujur saja Ritsu tidak mencintai An sama sekali, meski sedari remaja mereka telah di perjodohkan. Tetapi menentang mau ibunya begitu sulit. Sungguh bukan berarti Ritsu sengaja ingin menyakiti An, sungguh bukan begitu.

Esok, esok dan esoknya pun serupa. Mungkin salah An yang terlalu berharap pada sikap baik Ritsu, salah An yang mengharap keretakan di antara dua orang yang jelas saling mencintai.

An dilema. Terhitung satu minggu. Dia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk di tengah kebahagiaan Ritsu dan Masamune. Terus dan mungkin selamanya akan terus begitu.

An menyenderkan kepalanya ke pintu. Ia ingin menguping, mencari tahu sedang apa suami dan pacar suaminya di dalam sana. Ketika desah-desah percintaan yang terdengar, An terkekeh maklum. Apa yang aneh pikirnya, ini sudah biasa.

* * *

"Takano-san cukup.. Aku lelah.."

Masamune berhenti menggerayangi tubuh Ritsu dalam sekejap. Ditatapnya tubuh Ritsu dengan penuh minat lalu ia kembali mencumbui tubuh Ritsu bahkan lebih ganas, sampai kemudian pintu itu terbuka dengan begitu kasarnya.

Ibu dan Ayah Ritsu yang jauh-jauh datang ke luar negeri di sertai An yang terus mencoba menahan mereka.

Masamune langsung berhenti, Ritsu segera menaikan selimut sebatas dadanya. "Keterlaluan kamu Ritsu!"

Ayah Ritsu mendekat, menjambak rambut Ritsu lalu membantingkannya ke arah Masamune. "Brengsek! Kalian brengsek!"

Sekali lagi Ritsu di tarik dan di banting ke lantai arah Ibu dan An berdiri. Semua orang terkaget-kaget, bahkan tidak peduli dengan kondisi ketelanjangan Ritsu saat itu.

Kala Masamune ingin merengkuh Ritsu, Ayah Ritsu langsung mengarahkan senjata api ke arah wajah tampannya. "Kau tahu Ritsu ini laki-laki?"

"Y-ya,"

"Sudah berapa lama, kalian.."

"Dua belas tahun,"

Ayah Ritsu semakin memerah menahan emosi. Jadi selama dua belas tahun lelaki brengsek di hadapannya ini yang membuat Ritsu selalu menolak An?

"Kau tahu Ritsu sudah menikah?"

Ritsu yang kalut segera memeluk kaki ayahnya. "Aku yang memaksa dia untuk tetap berhubungan denganku! Aku yang-"

"DIAM RITSU!"

Senjata api itu pindah arah bidik menjadi pada Ritsu, dan Masamune segera memeluk Ritsu. Mereka saling memeluk, mengundang pitam si Ayah menjadi semakin naik.

"Aku mencintai Masamune,"

"Aku hanya mencintai Masamune!"

"Dan aku hanya ingin hidup bersama Masamune!"

"DIAMMMMMMM!"

/DORR DORR/

Pistol itu pun terjatuh kala dua anak peluru sukses menembus kepala satu dari salah satu para pendosa itu.

An berteriak keras-keras. Ini salahnya. Ini semua salahnya! "Ricchaaan maaf!"

* * *

Ini sudah tahun ke lima. An dan Ritsu sama sekali belum mendapatkan keturunan. Ritsu betul tak berniat sedikitpun menyentuh An, dia pun hanya benar begitu menginginkan Masamune.

Bahkan Ritsu hanya terus menghabiskan waktu di tempat peristirahatan terakhir Masamune, sampai keluarga Ritsu memindahkan pemakaman menjadi ke halaman rumah mereka supaya Ritsu terjangkau oleh An.

Tapi tiada guna. Sekalipun dunia merenggut Masamune dari Ritsu, sungguh tiada guna.

Karena Ritsu hanyalah Ritsunya Masamune.

Dan itu telak.

* * *

The end


End file.
